


夜海

by LittleDamara



Category: Beach Rats (2017), 沙滩鼠
Genre: M/M, NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 弗兰奇喜欢夜晚的海滩。
Relationships: original male character/Frankie
Kudos: 4





	夜海

弗兰奇喜欢夜晚的海滩。  
白天，他可以清楚地看到柔软的灌木丛。它们被太阳照得有些褪色，宽窄不一的沙滩从植物阴影下延伸出去，变成米白色，铺盖在海水边。  
总会有海浪。  
它们层叠起伏，往前翻滚，被沙吸收，退回去。再来一次。  
从列车上所看到白天的海是平静光亮的，像雨后被太阳照耀的湿淋淋的草丛后院，又像低沉的烟。  
夜晚的海只有声音。  
男人粗糙强壮的手摸上弗兰奇光裸的大腿，手掌心的温度烫伤皮肤，指甲压得弗兰奇心痒；男人让他躺下，在比夜晚还要深的灌木丛的阴影里，说他很美；男人进入弗兰奇，抓紧他的身体，从虚弱的高潮将他带上顶峰。  
弗兰奇心不在焉，紧闭眼睛。夜晚的海只有声音，男人喘息的动静，和一点点海风。  
失明的夜晚带给弗兰奇性欲快感，不同的手触碰他，都是老男人的双手，接着是老男人布满胡渣的下巴，磕过药的口腔，血脉贲张的老男人的鸡巴。  
黑色的海在颤抖的快感中不断膨胀，最后被一口气咽了回去，高潮温吞，有时候尖锐，灵魂般渐渐从身体里抽离。它先是胀大，然后急速退缩，从未破裂过。  
弗兰奇身上总有沙滩的气味，咸咸的，闷闷的，有时候是海水的气味。  
弗兰奇的床上总会有沙子。

每一个男人都能从电脑里面赞美弗兰奇很漂亮。先说看不清，等灯光亮了，他们会露出中奖的表情，说：“你很好看。”  
一般只有年纪大的男人才有这个机会。  
每当弗兰奇从过道上观望他的父亲，抓紧他轻飘飘的手，从药瓶上默念他的名字，他都将父亲爱他的机会让给那些陌生男人。那是一种隐秘的爱，仅仅属于弗兰奇一个人，甚至也不属于他的父亲。母亲帮弗兰奇用妻子的身份爱着病床上的丈夫，妹妹帮弗兰奇用孩子的身份爱那位肿瘤患者，弗兰奇通过抗癌药里的致幻成分去爱一个老男人。  
“你喜欢老一点的。”即便只见一次面，陌生的男人很容易发现弗兰奇的选择，察觉其中原因，看着弗兰奇就像看着自己的孩子，尽量做到善解人意。等到他们进入沙滩的阴影，走在比黑夜还要暗沉的树荫下，陷在沙子里，弗兰奇又只剩下那副“你很好看”的躯体，色情赤裸，用目光试探爱欲，不再是某个人的孩子。他让陌生人和自己做爱，双腿间掀起湿热的浪潮。每一个男人的手都像沙子一样粗糙，他们的精液又像海水那样腥咸，他们的眼睛偶尔是游船灯光的倒影，晃荡地看着弗兰奇。弗兰奇从粗糙里找爱抚，从腥咸里找性欲，那些眼睛就不用去理会了，这里的海在夜晚只有声音。老男人总带有烟味的呼吸，风里都是这股味道。

很少会有人带弗兰奇去汽车旅馆，寥寥几次。旅馆从未重复。他们用现金付款，不需要弗兰奇出钱。这样的性爱相对放松，会有很多时间躺在床上，消磨夜晚。他们可以聊天。  
其中只有一个人令弗兰奇经常想起。他样貌普通得就像街上任何一个人，不帅不丑，不高不矮，不胖不瘦。他付款的时候差点不够钱。弗兰奇盯着他，但不好奇，他来这的目的不是调查别人的身世背景的。男人对他露出抱歉的笑容，然后——亲吻弗兰奇时他这么笑，他的阴茎放在弗兰奇嘴唇上时这么笑，抱着这么笑，后入这么笑，就连射精后也露出介于感激与歉意之间的笑容。弗兰奇被他搞得有点烦，但性爱开始了又不舍得中断，况且这个男人的双手温暖，力气适度，所以弗兰奇索性闭眼，听着男人在他身上偶尔冒出哼气般的笑声。  
“你值得我花钱。”他们倒在床上，精疲力尽，男人的阴茎还插在弗兰奇体内。他从后环抱，下巴卡在弗兰奇的颈窝，抓抓他柔软的头发，用食指摸摸他的嘴唇。“我的前妻快把我榨干了，我的儿子也不理我。”  
弗兰奇往后靠，让他抱得紧一些。他似乎习惯了男人的语气，自我安慰才会有的沮丧，中年危机的语调。他花了几秒设想，如果他在路上和男人相互认出，是否能平和地打声招呼。  
事后游船上偶遇的那个酒保证明弗兰奇办不到。这整件事让他混乱想呕，想直接跳进海里。

父亲安葬后，屋子的客厅空了许多。弗兰奇帮母亲把沙发移过去，完全遮挡住病床的痕迹。  
当晚弗兰奇回家，习惯小声地从昏暗里走过，握上门把才反应过来现在客厅里只有他一个人。那是仅有的几次弗兰奇眼眶湿润，父亲的离去所留下的自由空间，从未如此令他空虚难受。再往后，每一次的失落都比上一次的要小，他便不太在乎了。他自有寻找这样一种爱的去处，每晚都有。  
并不是所有人都是合格的约炮对象。曾经弗兰奇遇到个别不讲理的，这样的后果只是让他带着愤怒和憋屈回家，在父亲的病床边趴着睡一会儿。父亲通过呼吸机呼吸的低沉噪音可以令他安心。  
那个夜晚他被强迫给对方口交，弄伤了脸，咽下一堆精液。但是他没有走，跪在原地，看着男人再次走近他，大力地将他推到沙地上。只要弗兰奇愿意，他可以离开，甚至揍扁那个粗鲁的家伙。  
他让自己留下，接受一次粗暴的性爱。  
他喜欢如此掌控自己的身体。  
“你喜欢这样，不是吗？小婊子。”男人一边肏他一边唾弃他。弗兰奇被汹涌的快感冲击，这不同于以往，他可以快速达到破裂的临界点，最后猛地退缩回去，高潮便结束了。  
一分钟后那个男人走了。弗兰奇感到自己被强奸。他躺了一会儿，清晰地想到他从未在夜晚的沙滩上独自躺这么久。然后他起来，肌肉又酸又疼，大腿很辣，屁眼很辣，身体里某个地方很辣。他的视线模糊，有眼泪流出来。  
他回家，穿过空荡荡的客厅，幽灵般轻飘飘地进入地下室。  
他窝在床里，浑身都是沙，有点发烧。母亲问起来，他就说他磕嗨了。  
“这是我感受最好的时刻。”他对母亲有气无力地笑笑，脸上的伤压在枕头上还是有些疼。

他的朋友们将会永远都不知道他是同性恋的事实，因为连他自己都无法定义。  
他和老男人做爱，让那些以不同粗壮形式展现出来的鸡巴干进自己身体，前列腺高潮带走他的声音，但他不是同性恋。弗兰奇觉得他只是想要性和快感，那种成熟的、多毛的、体味重的、老男人带给他的，他热衷令自己深陷于此，同时又希望能忘记他有多喜欢这些。  
老男人们和他比起来，他们更喜欢这具年轻漂亮肉体内所产生的性。弗兰奇想，可能是因为他的心早就空了，所以他们无法选择爱他。正如他只喜欢那些老男人们所展现的外在。  
成熟的、多毛的、体味重的。  
弗兰奇的家庭里正好缺少这些。  
他只想从特定的人身上寻找父亲的影子，和快感一起被需求。  
女人身上没有这样的影子，同龄人身上也没有，同性恋身上亦是。  
更别说他和朋友打劫了一个同性恋的大麻，这给弗兰奇带来无法形容的冲击——只是为了大麻，让人感到可悲。让弗兰奇无地自容的是，从头到尾他都在骗人，简直把他一生撒的谎都浓缩在这，自然而然地欺骗他的朋友，他的家人，那个同性恋，还有他自己。  
弗兰奇恨他自己。  
他们逃离黑色的海滩，带着一小袋大麻。朋友们在前面跑，弗兰奇不打算追了。他坐到地上，又不敢回去海滩。他的鞋浸满海水，他的腿上还留有那个年轻人手指的触感。  
他听到身后有动静，像呼吸机，像抱歉的笑声。  
他又开始跑了。  
事后弗兰奇想，那可能只是夜晚海风的声音。

弗兰奇10岁，妹妹还是个宝宝，离不开母亲的照顾。  
父亲身体硬朗，充满精神，经常带小弗兰奇去海滩边玩。他会用强壮的双手将弗兰奇高高举起，扔进闪烁白光的海浪。弗兰奇在海水里大笑，满嘴都是腥咸味道。他看着父亲站在米白色的海滩上，身后是被阳光照得有些褪色的灌木丛。  
父亲叉腰，在假日般的阳光下眯着眼睛。  
弗兰奇潜入浪里，水流从他手臂下过去。

END


End file.
